


What You Wish For

by dreamsofspike



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's longed for this day for four years - at least he thought he was longing for it. Now he's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

He's waited so long for this day to come - and it's not like he hasn't done enough to sabotage its arrival. Now, he wonders if all the schemes, all the times he came so close to crossing the line and throwing it all away - he wonders if it was indeed a form of self-sabotage.  
  
He wonders when he stopped wanting to run.  
  
Peter smiles, blinking a little too rapidly as he clips the wire that fastens the tracking anklet onto Neal's leg, his breath a little shaky as he speaks in a bright, congratulatory tone.  
  
"Congratulations, Neal. You've earned it."  
  
Neal isn't sure he really has - and he isn't sure he wants it.  
  
He can't imagine not coming into this office every morning, not spending his days with Peter, not doing what he's done every day for the last four years, which has become every bit as satisfying as any heist he ever pulled off.  
  
He's waited for this day for four years - and he's beginning to realize what he'll be waiting for from now on.  
  
He wonders if that day for which he'll now be waiting will ever actually come.


End file.
